movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary's Blazing Amazing Fairytale Adventure
Plot When an evil witch put a sleeping spell on Sienna, It's up to Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Hilary and Kipper to race against time, learn what it takes for Hilary to become a true princess and wake up their friend before the last leaf falls. Trivia *Blaze wears his knight outfit for this episode. Songs #Welcome to Fairytale Land! #It's a Beautiful Day #Welcome to Fairytale Land! (Respire) Cast # Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and Sienna at a nearby lake. Sienna is looking at a fairytale book.) *Sienna: "Man, What a cool book." *Hilary: "You already finished another one, Sienna." *Sienna: "Yep." *Hilary: "Do you like fairytales Guys." (Right on cue, Blaze, AJ and Gabby came to life.) *All: "Whoa!" *Sienna: "Hi guys." *AJ: "Hi everyone." *Blaze: "Fairytales are our specialty." *Sienna: "I wonder if we'll ever have fun with fairytales." *Hilary: "And I know where. Axle City. Ready!" *All: "Ready!" *Sienna: "Yeah. C'mon Kipper." *Kipper: "Oh Boy. Can't wait." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (With a magic sparkle, they arrived in a forest.) *Sienna: "So. Where should we start." (At that very moment, Blaze driving through the forest with AJ and Gabby in tow, he jumps over a ramp.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Hilary: (Gasps)"It's Blaze." (Blaze transforms into a Knight as he lands.) *Kipper: "And he's a Knight." *Sienna: "Wow. It's Sir Blaze." *Hilary: "What's up." *Gabby: "Having Fun. Come have fun with us." *Sienna: "Okay." (They drive until they hear a fanfare noise.) *Kipper: "Hey mates. Look. A magic gate." *Gabby: "I wonder what's behind it." *Hilary: "The only way to open it is to say the magic words." *All: "Once Upon a Time." (The gates open and a magical place appeared.) *All: "Wow! Whoa! Look at that. Awesome." (They stepped inside as seven dwarf trucks appeared.) *Hilary: "Uh hi. You must be the Seven Dwarfs. Where are we?" *Dwarf #1: "You're in Fairytale Land." (Song: Welcome to Fairytale Land.) * (Song ends. Everyone lies down under a fruit tree.) *All: (Laughing). *Gabby: "This is fun. Isn't it, Sienna." *Sienna: "Yeah." (Suddenly, an apple fell on Sienna's head.) *Sienna: "Ow." *Tree (Witch): "Have an apple, honey." (Gabby noticed that the apple felt tinkly.) *Gabby: "Hmm. I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sienna." *Sienna: "Oh Gabby. It's just an apple. Nothing bad can't go wrong when you eat an apple." (But when Sienna take the bite of an apple. She suddenly felt strange and sleepy and magic surrounds her and with a magic poof, she wears pajamas and sleeps on a bench.) *All: (Gasping). *Gabby: "Oh no." *Hilary: "What happened to Sienna." *Dwarf #1: "Blimey!" *Dwarf #2: "She's turned into..." *All: "Sleeping Sienna." *Kipper: "Strange." *Hilary: "I wonder how that happened." *Dwarf #1: "It's the witch's work." *Blaze: "The Witch?!" (AJ shrugs just as the tree began to glow.) *Gabby: "Look." *Hilary: (Gasps)"The tree." *Blaze: "Gaskets! What did the tree turned into?" (As he spoke, the tree disappeared, in place is an evil looking person with a broom, a wand and pointed hat.) *Hilary: "It's the witch." *Blaze: (Gasps)"The Witch!" *Witch: "I've put a spell on that girl." *Hilary: "Um. Excuse me, is there anything that can undo the spell." *Witch: "Lucky chance. So long, Fairytale friends(Cackles)." (She used a smoke bomb and disappeared.) *All: (Coughing). *Hilary: "Sienna! Please, wake up." *Kipper: "I can't wake her up, mate." *AJ: "Had you tried tickling." *Hilary: "Not yet. But we'll try." (They tried tickling Sienna, but no avail.) *Hilary: "Is there anything we can do to break the spell so Sienna can wake up." *Sparkle: "Where there's a will, there's a way." *Gabby: "Who said that?" *Sparkle: "I did. Right here." (In a flower, a Fairy flutters out.) *AJ: "Whoa! You're a Fairy." *Sparkle: "Of course I'm a Fairy. I'm Sparkle. Hmm, so Sienna wants to wake up." *Gabby: "Really." *Sparkle: "The only way is to wake up a sleeping person is with a hug from a true princess. But unfortunately, there hasn't been any here lately." *Hilary: "I could be the princess." *Sparkle: "Well, Hilary. I knew you would volunteer. For this mission, you have to journey to a dragon's cave and find a ring, put it on your finger and something surprising will happen, then you must journey to the giant rocks and receive something that will come in handy sometime, then you must journey to the spring hills just before spring could even start, and finally, you must go to the King and Queen's castle, where you'll become a princess." *Gabby: "Wow. Becoming a princess is so hard. But you can do it, Hilary." *Hilary: "Of course. I can do anything. With you guys helping me, I'll become a princess and wake up Sienna." *Blaze: "Ready!" *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Voice: "Psst. Guys! Over here." (Near them, is a stone wall.) *Stone Wall: "You must be back before the last leaf falls." (Even as it says that, the first leaf fell off the wall.) *Blaze: "Lugnuts! We've gotta hurry." *Hilary: "Yeah! Sir Blaze is right, if I don't become a princess soon, Sienna will be asleep forever." *Kipper: "Crikey! Sienna is like a ticking time bomb." *AJ: "We'd better hurry. Time's a-tickin'." *Gabby: "Dwarves can you stay here and keep an eye on Sienna and the Stone Wall." *Dwarfs: "Yeah! Okay. We can do that. Sure." *Hilary: "C'mon Guys. To the Dragon Cave." (AJ and Gabby board Blaze and they follow Princess Hilary down the Fairytale path. They arrived at the Dragon Cave.) *AJ: "Check it out." *Gabby: "In order for Hilary to become a true princess, she must find a ring hidden in that cave." *Hilary: "Hmm. I wonder why they call it the Dragon Cave." *AJ: "Uh. Hilary!" (They noticed that a dragon is nearby, taking a nap.) *Hilary: (Gasps). *Blaze: "To get the ring, we have to drive quietly over to that cave, so that the Dragon doesn't wake up." (They started to the Dragon Cave.) *Blaze: "That's it guys. Nice and quiet." *Hilary: "Um. Why are we whispering?" *AJ: "Any loud noise could wake up the dragon." *Gabby: "And we do not want that to happen, right?" *All: "Right!" (Suddenly, Hilary steps on a branch and the noise nearly woke the dragon.) *Blaze: "Watch where you step, Hilary." *Hilary: "Sorry. My bad." (They reached the cave and went inside.) *AJ: "Hmm. The ring must be here somewhere." *Gabby: "Look There it is." *Hilary: "Hooray! We found the ring." *Blaze: "And now we need to put it on your finger, Hilary. And nothing could possibly go..." (Before he could finish, a ringing noise startled everyone.) *All: "Uh Oh." (All at once, The dragon woke up and flew into the tunnel.) *Gabby: "Quick Hilary. Put the ring on." *Hilary: "I'm going as fast as I can." (Hilary placed the ring on her finger and something magical happened. The cave turned into a palace and the dragon disappeared, in place is a handsome prince.) * Category:Blog posts